the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Djem So (Form IV)
*The Perseverance Form |number=4 |founder= |practitioners=*Mr. Demonic NoHead *Annabeth Black *Cory *Abalan *The Gladiator *Sebiscuits *MatthewThe Second S.M.S.B. Training Manual *Baby Strength *Jason Williams |eras=*B.C. eraD.I.T. Interview No. 3 *Elder era *Pre-NoHead era *NoHead era *Second S.M.S.B. era *Legacy era |affiliation=*S.M.S.B. *NoHeads *New Order}} Stil IV, also known by Djem So, as well as The Way of the Dragon or The Resilience Form, was the fifth of seven forms recognized by the police for sword combat. It was developed by practitioners of Form III who felt that the defensively-minded form would unnecessarily extend time spent in combat by forcing its users to wait for an opportunity to strike rather than create their own openings. Stil IV combat was characterized by power attacks and defense immediately followed by a counter-strike. Description Stil IV also required a higher level of physical strength than the other sword forms, due to its focus on complete domination of opponents. The form was developed alongside Stil IV at a time when knights were increasingly called upon to actively keep the peace. Stil IV had two distinct variations: Shien and Djem So. Classic Stil IV, Shien was developed first. Known as the “Perseverance Form”, Shien was designed to protect against enemy gunfire and strikes without compromising one’s ability to launch powerful counterattacks. With its focus against gunfire, Shien kept in mind that users were often outnumbered by their opponents and needed to defend themselves while retaining offensive capability. However, it lacked effectiveness against single opponents. Shien practitioners were known to favor, or at least regularly utilize, reversed grips. Whereas most Forms said otherwise, Djem So specialized in bullet-deflection as well as sword dueling. Utilizing a combination of blocks and parries, a Djem So user maintained a proper foundation in terms of defense against both ranged and melee attacks, but rather than counter only when necessary as per Niman training regimens, Djem So actively pressed the offense. Djem So placed a heavy focus on brute strength, utilizing wide, powerful strikes and parries. Power attacks from a Djem So user could even knock an opponent back just through sheer kinetic force, throwing them off balance and leaving them vulnerable to further brute force strikes and power blows that sought not just to penetrate an opponent’s defense, but drive them back and leave them unable to counter. Maneuvers *Barrier of Blades: Defended the user from gunfire and redirected some of the incoming bullets. Used only after the 1950s. *Falling Avalanche: An overhand power blow that crashed down upon an opponent with incredible force. *Fluid Riposte: A subtle transition from parrying an attack to a counterstrike. *Shien Deflection: Simultaneously deflect weapons fire and leap towards an opponent. History Stil IV was created by Form III masters who desired a more offensive style, since the defensive nature of Form III could lead to prolonged combat, sometimes dangerously so. It evolved into an accepted style by combining the defensive maneuvers of Form III with the more aggressive philosophy and tactics of Form II. Practitioners During the waning years of the Republic, police apprentices often spent a year or two studying each Form from II to V. During the Second NoHead War, Stil IV practitioners included Cecelia Martez, Brute Gunray, Annabeth, and Centauri, who liked to use the Djem So reverse grip. During the Battle of the Yellowstone Base, Lindsay Kellerman showed a basic knowledge of Djem So, utilizing it in conjunction with the rare reverse grip. , Additionally, Rotta Hecks and Qamar learned Stil IV from Mr. Stupid NoHead. After creating the Knights of Plague, the Gladiator continued to employ Stil IV. His secret apprentice, Abalan, was also familiar with the form, having been personally trained in its usage by the Gladiator. Baby Strength learned Stil IV in part by mirroring the swordplay of Brute Gunray in their first duel. There were considerably fewer practitioners of the controversial horizontal, or "reverse," grip variation of Djem So. Around the time of the Peace era, Centauri was one of few mutants known to actively practice it. His master, Master Intelligence, even discouraged him from using it. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:Sword combat forms Category:Sword combat